Death: We Will Not Part
by sora-takenouchi11
Summary: Taichi deals with Sora's death, until someone unexpected shows up...please r/r.
1. Default Chapter Title

Oh no, another fanfic by Sora_Takenouchi11! *gasp* please no more  
bad stories!! anyway, you know I don't own digimon blah blah blah. Don't sue  
me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She slowly closed her eyes. I couldn't help but stare. "Taichi?" She  
mumbled my name.  
  
"Yeah Sora?" I brushed her hair out of her face with my index finger.  
Love was everywhere. Joe and Mimi, Hikari and Takeru.  
  
"The stars are so nice." I scooted myself closer to her and fell back.  
The stars were espicially bright tonight. I loved her with all my heart and I   
was older, more mature. Fith-teen.  
  
"Look, I think that's Saturn." I smiled. The wind slowly began to rise  
and it was getting chilly.  
  
"Brrr," I took of my sweater and wrapped it around Sora. All of this  
reminded me of the Digiworld. "Thanks." She smiled her smile, then her face  
became serious. "What would you do if I were dead?"  
  
"You wouldn't be dead. I would of saved you." I grinned.  
  
She turned to her side. "But, what if you didn't?"  
  
"Sora, I wouldn't let you die." What did she mean?  
  
"But if I did..."  
  
"I would go insane."   
  
She smiled. "I just want you to know-" My mind exploded. I could  
hear her, talking but I couldn't see her or focus. "I want you to continue  
your life."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I raised the higher part of my body. "Sora!" It was another dream.  
Another nightmare. I continuesly had to tell myself that she was dead. I try  
not to blame myself that she was dead, but deep down inside I knew, I knew it  
was my fault. I felt my tears roll down my cheeks. I wanted to hold them back,  
I was too old to cry. Too old...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was crying again. I didn't want to see him suffer. It wasn't his  
fault. It was the boy and his girl. I wanted to talk to him To Taichi. I  
wanted him to help me. I wasn't alone. But, I was without him...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up and yawned, "Today, I am going to live my life to the   
fullest...for Sora." I rolled of the bed and fell on the floor. "damn!"  
I looked at my clock. 5:40 AM. I was running ten minutes late.. I dashed  
across my room making sure I was quiet not to wake up Hikari who was in the  
room next to me. I started my daily routine; shower-clothes-breakfest. By  
6:40 I was at the Takenouchi residence. Sora's mom cam out, looking at her   
watch, "A bit late are we?" She smiled, her smile reminded me so much of  
Sora's. "I really appreciate you doing this."  
  
"No problem." I greeted Ricko, the kitten I gave Sora two weeks before  
it happened.  
  
I took out the water hose making sure I didn't dirty my school uniform.  
I had mearned so much from Sora about flowers. I always started with the  
Brodiaea coronaria. It was our flower. It was star shape and in this case  
the color was blue. No matter what I did, they would just droop.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He waters them. Our flowers. If only I could be there helping   
him... I made so many stupid mistakes. I could still be there with him.  
With him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked by the the patch of Petunia...the place were Sora and I first  
kissed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"These are Petunia." I helped her with the garden any change I had.  
  
It was the perfect time to tell her. "Sora...I..." She placed her   
hand on my own.  
  
"Taichi...I know." She smiled her smile and closed her eyes. I leaned  
in and our lips met. It was so perect. I schould have known it wouldn't have  
lasted. I schould have saved her. I could have.  
  
She pulled back and looked around. I did the same. Yamato and Takeru  
stood by the fence. "Erh...Takeru and I didn't mean to interupt anything!"  
He waved his hands. "Come on." He pulled Takeru by his shirt.  
  
"Hi Taichi, hi So-" They walked off. Sora was deep red, and I know  
I was too.  
  
"So..." She rocked her self back and forth.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Taichi." Some one said my name. I looked around. No one. "Taichi!"  
I fully turned around.  
  
"S..Sora?" Was it Sora? She's been dead for two years. I tried to  
trow my arms around her, but they wen't right threw her. "Sora, how can you  
be here?" Was this some sort of prank?  
  
She sighed, "Oh Taichi, I'm so happy! I came here to tell you there's  
a way you can bring me back. Back alive with you..."  
  
Was she serious? "H-How?"  
  
"There's two ways. As you might have been able to tell, I'm your   
guardian angel," I just then noticed her long silky wings. "The first thing  
is that I would have to exchange the lofe of someone important to you, but I  
would never do that. And the second thing you can do..."She looked down at her  
white sandals. "I can't tell you. You have to find out all by yourself."  
  
I stared at her. She had changed. Her hair was a bit longer, she was  
skinnier, and the clothes she had been in when she died was replaced with a long  
white robe/dress. She was so pretty. Snap out of it Taichi, you have to save  
her. "Sora, there's so much stuff I need to talk to you about." I then noticed  
my watch. "Shit!" I whispered under my breath. I was going to be late for   
school.   
  
"No problem." Everything just stopped. "The only problem is that  
Yamato, Mimi, Takeru, Joe, Koushiro and Hikari aren't frozen because we all  
have a special 'bond.'"  
  
"Sora, how do I bring you back?" I wanted to hold her in my arms  
tightly.  
  
"I can't tell you...Taichi, it wasn't your fault, my death and all."  
  
"Yes it was, I could have saved you. I schould have."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Your nothing without your Digimon" He called out from his thrown.  
His girl by his side.   
  
"You can't hurt me!" I was so foolish.  
  
"Taichi!" It was Sora. Daisuke, Miyako, Takeru and Hikari turned  
around just as I had.  
  
"Sora! No!" I didn't want her to get hurt. Why did she follow me  
here?  
  
His girl spoke to him, "They can beat us, those two, if they're together."  
  
He called upon a digimon, I had no idea of what it was. It shot out   
a black beam that bearly missed me. Then it went for Sora.  
  
"Sora!" I was too late. The black beam went threw her body, directly  
under her neck. Her body jerked forward, her face in total agony. I ran up  
to her. Everyone by my side. "Sora!" I cried.   
  
She wasn't dead yet. "Taichi, I know you know I love you, take care  
of my mom, I love you." Her eyes closed slowly.  
  
"Sora! No!" I slammed my fists on the ground. "Don't leave me here  
all alone! Sora!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It wasn't your fault." I was back to reality.   
  
I heard a small voice. It was coming from everywhere. "Together  
they're strong."  
  
"We must kill them." A second voice echoed.  
  
"No..." Sora whispered.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahh yes, a cliff-hanger. AND yes, I know I can't spell so don't correct my  
spelling mistakes... please r/r. Thanx.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sorri I haven't written the second part sooner. My computer was in the shop.  
*sigh* I don't own digimon! If you haven't read the first part go read it now!!  
This fanfic (both parts) is dedictated to DIGIKID/TaichiKamiya43 cuzz I could   
have never written it without his help. Thanx. Also, my fanfic 'No One   
Understands' is just a short about Akina who is the bad person.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Huh?" I turned around in a fighting stance. I was back, back in time.  
Thirteen. I faced him. The Digimon Kaizer and his girl. I knew that this would  
be the time I could change everything. I had came back to the Digiworld with  
Daisuke, Iori, Takeru, and Hikari to save Agumon. The Digimon Kaizer had him under  
his power.  
  
"Digimon Kaizer! Give Agumon back!" I stared at him. I couldn't control  
myself. Everything was happening, the exact same way.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I followed him. I knew I could help. Wait, what was I thinking? I felt  
my hands. "Am I alive?" I whispered. It was the time, the time that would  
change the future. Taichi would have to save me now... I tried to slow myself  
down. I was in a cave of some sort. Water dripped. Reminded me of hanging  
clothes on the cloth lines when I was little.  
  
His footsteps ended. I stopped. I heard him cry out several words.  
Most likely to the Digimon Kaizer. So brave. So strong. If I wanted to live  
I would have to just think of, of living. I was a joke. I couldn't even  
live my life.   
  
"Ta-Taichi?" I came to the opening of where he and the others were.  
He quickly turned around.  
  
"Sora?" I nodded and ran up to him, throwing my arms around him. We  
were in a battle and I couldn't even stay away from him. "Go, I have to  
do this alone."  
  
"Taichi?" I looked up at him. He wasn't much taller than me.  
  
"Go!" He pushed me away. Pushed me. It took me a second to realize  
it. He was just trying to keep me safe. Keep me safe. I repeated it over   
and over. I ran to the others.  
  
"Take one of them!" The Digimon Kaizer's girl shouted. "Now!"  
She pointed at me. Directly at me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Digimon Kaizer summoned Rockmon. "You fool! It will take more than  
that to destroy them!" His girl slapped him. When I saw that, it reminded me  
that I had just pushed Sora away. What was I thinking? Taichi, you did the  
right thing. You were trying to help her. Save her.  
  
"Gryphonmon! Come!" He waved his hand. A humongous Digimon with  
black wings, tan fur, a snake for a tail, talons, the body of a lion, and  
a black mask that covered it's head.   
  
His girl tilted her head back and laughed a laughed that could kill  
the week. "Mwahahahahahahahahahah!"  
  
"Legendary blade!" Gryphonmon's voice was so loud, so strong.  
  
"No!" I ran in front of Sora. A pain. All I felt was intense pain.  
A sword flying through my body braking every vein and artery. Going from muscle  
to muscle, bone to bone. "Ahhh!" I felt my body fly back on top of Sora's.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Taichi!" His body layed on my own. I knew it was my fault. His  
death. I told him to save me, I didn't want him to get hurt in the process.  
But, now he would die. All my fault.  
  
"Taichi?" Daisuke and Hikari ran to my side. "Taichi?" Hikari looked  
at his face. "Taichi!" He was lifeless.  
  
"Taichi! No! You know it isn't suppose to end this way! Your suppose  
to be here! Alive, with me!" I cried. His body was in my arms. His shirt  
soaked in blood. A bloody wound went straight threw his stomach, his in-sides  
visible. His head looked as if it was about to roll off.   
  
"So-Sora?" I smiled and looked at his face. "I know, but wouldn't it  
be better with me dead?"  
  
What was he talking about? "No! I would give my life up for yours any  
second!" He wasn't going to die. I was the one who was suppose to die, not him. I couldn't  
live with out him.  
  
"Sora, I love you and I want you to live...In a way, I have already."  
My tears fell on his stained shirt. An eerie pink glow came from right below  
my neck. The same was happening with Taichi but the glow from him was orange.  
I instanly knew that it was our crests. His shirt was slowly turning back  
to the sky-blue that it once was.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I felt so relaxed, as if I had just sat down in a hot bath. All I could  
see was Sora.  
  
"Damn! They're going to defeat us!" I heard a female voice yell.  
Most likely the Digimon Kaizer's girl.  
  
"Ahh..." I felt as if I was being re-born. White. All of a sudden  
everything was white. My eyes were closed. I opened them quickly and saw  
red and pink feathers dancing in the sky. The sky. They were Garudamon feathers.  
Sora. Sora. I saw Sora, she was an angel. Had I failed? Failed to save her?  
  
"You did it." She moved my hair out of my face. Her wings quickly  
faded from her back. Her white robe/dress turned into her regular clothes.  
  
"You are alive too." She smiled her smile of hers.   
  
"Of cource I did it!" I grinned. The setting was just right. I   
closed my eyes and leaned in. Our lips met perfectally. She tilted her head  
to the left. Mine to the right. It was so wonderful. I could smell our flower  
brodiaea coronaria. I opened my eyes. We were still in the cave. The Digimon  
Kaizer and his girl were outraged.  
  
"Damn it Kaizer, can't you do anything right!?" She stomped her right  
foot. The Digimon Kaizer was gone in that instance. Gone. She laughed, that  
evil laugh of hers. "Mwahahahahah! I suppose I get to kill you all with such  
pleasure alone! More fun for me!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was going to kill us. I wouldn't let her. "You won't hurt us!"  
  
Taichi was a step in front of me. "You can't!"  
  
She tilted her head slightly back and laughed. "You children think  
you can defeat me? Defeat me? Mwahahahahahaha! You don't have a chance!" Her  
long blond hair was blown back.   
  
Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako and Iori stood behind us. There digimon  
disolved and tried to attack her. One by one they were thrown back.   
  
"Damn!" It was Daisuke. I thought he was a little too young to curse  
but what was happening was horrible. The digimon de-digivolved to there rookie  
forms.   
  
"Poor, poor children, for all you know is that you have no destiny. None,  
at, all!" A beam flew out of her right hand causing Miyako to fall back.  
"Mwahahahahaha!" Couldn't she stop that laugh?  
  
"We have a future and mine is with Sora!" I wanted to cry. I would  
have never have thought of saying something as sweet as what he had said.   
Hikari and Daisuke ran back to see if she was okay.  
  
Taichi ran strait up to her. "Taichi, no!" I realized he was going  
to attack her and I should help him. I threw my left fist up and hit her   
directly after Taichi did. "Ow!" My fist was fulled with pain. It felt as  
if the blood had stopped flowing.  
  
"You fools! How did you two know, know that the digimon could not  
hurt me but you humans, you humans could." She fell to her knees. "I am  
not human, nor am I digimon. I am the past now...Remember me as Akina,"   
Two holes went threw Akina's body, she jerked forward and then backwards,  
faster and faster. Her eyes were white, her skin turned into the color of  
the whitest cloud. She exploded. No blood, no skin, nothing was left of her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A flash of white then I was back, back in her garden. Next to the  
brodiaea coronaria. They had bloomed and were no longer droopy. Next to me  
sat Sora. She threw her arms around me. I blushed. "Taichi..." She gave me  
a kiss which I gladly returned. We were together. We could live through   
anything, even death.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please reviews? thanx.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
